


Bro Talk

by sakuyababie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Just some brotherly love, Other, masumi lowkey soft, tsuzuru gets called a hag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyababie/pseuds/sakuyababie
Summary: Tsuzuru notices something’s off about Masumi and decides to confront him about it on the way to the corner store.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Bro Talk

Masumi and Tsuzuru had been walking to the corner store after being ordered to get some small ingredients they were missing for dinner that night. When Izumi had asked Masumi to carry out the task, he simply couldn’t pass it up and left out the door in a heartbeat. Tsuzuru, being the kindhearted brotherly-like figure insisted on tagging along. Masumi was old enough to go on his own of course, but Tsuzuru felt better with the idea of an adult accompanying him. Not to mention, Tsuzuru had noticed something a little off about Masumi these days. Even now, as Tsuzuru was looking at him with the corner of his eye, he noticed something a little strange in his expression, something that was difficult to read.

“Masumi! You alright, man?” Tsuzuru tried to ask as casually as possible, masking his worry with a more friendly and lighthearted tone. He watched as the younger adjusted his headphones so that he could hear Tsuzuru properly and hummed. That kid, always listening to music.

“It’s just that, you’ve been acting a little...I dunno, different these past few days! Is something going on? Something you wanna talk about?” Tsuzuru relaxed his shoulders and slid his hands into the pockets of his pants as he looked down at the high schooler with a look that held a little more care and concern. He watched as Masumi’s eyes flicked away from Tsuzuru’s to look down at the pavement. Avoiding his gaze, that couldn’t be good. Something was definitely up.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable.” Tsuzuru assured him, even though he wanted desperately to know what was wrong. He knew better than to be too pushy, though. Teenagers never liked when you poked too much into their business where they didn’t want you, and he always tried to remember that when it came to the younger boys in Mankai. They always seemed to appreciate him for that.

To his surprise, Masumi had removed his headphones completely, resting them on his shoulders and pausing his music. Tsuzuru felt a little moved. Was he really going to open up to him so easily? Masumi was never the type to just openly confess his personal problems to people, no matter how long they knew him or how close they were. This small gesture of removing that musical barrier he kept up with everybody to pay full attention to Tsuzuru in this moment was enough to make him feel fuzzy inside.

“I guess something has been bothering me a little...” Masumi admitted as the two continued to walk down the sidewalk side by side, the golden hue of a sunset illuminating behind them and casting flecks of gold in their eyes whenever they caught light. Masumi brought his hand up to one of his dark strands of hair and began to twist it around between his pointer finger and thumb.

“Sometimes I just think that...I’m wasting my life, like I’m not doing enough, and that’s sort of unsatisfying.” Tsuzuru’s eyes widened a little at Masumi’s words. That was a pretty deep issue to be thinking about.

“I know that the cause of the problem is my own fault, not putting in the effort to make friends and do things most teenagers are meant to do, but...its just hard. Its hard to start doing something that you were meant to learn a long time ago, making friends and all, and most people, especially at my school, don’t have the patience like you guys do to help me and understand that its...hard for me.” Masumi’s bangs feel down a little over his eyes, casting a shadow over them that hid the faintest bit of hurt, but it wasn’t enough to hide it from Tsuzuru.

Tsuzuru didn’t like Masumi when he had first met him, that was for sure. He was reluctant to get close to others and put in the effort to be on the same team, he was brutally honest in a way that was uncomfortably overbearing and he had an attitude even to those who were older than him. But, now that he had known Masumi for a while now, he knew that all of his initial hatred came from a lack of understanding. He regretted not being patient with him like he should have, he still cringes sometimes at the memory of how defensive he used to be toward him back then, but he realized later that Masumi lacked a lot of social and relationship skills and that was something he couldn’t help. It was a difficult life that he had been thrown into, one of constant loneliness, and it was a shame that people couldn’t just understand that about him.

Tsuzuru gave Masumi an empathetic look before he reached his arm out to rest them on Masumi’s shoulder’s, pulling him a little closer, but making sure to keep a comfortable distance, since he knew Masumi wasn’t really the affectionate type.

Masumi was startled initially and almost snapped at Tsuzuru to get off, but admittedly, there was a part of him that found comfort in the gesture and longed for it to continue, so he continued to walk with Tsuzuru like that.

“You know, I faced a similar kind of feeling when I was around your age.” Tsuzuru admitted as he looked beyond at all of the stores and theaters. Masumi looked up at him with sharp eyes. “When you say it like that, you sound old.”

Tsuzuru looked down at him with a bit of a pout, his eyebrows furrowed together in an attempt to look angry, but it was obvious that he wasn’t really. “Shut up, kid. I’m trying to relate to you here!”

“There’s nothing to relate too, you’re a hag compared to me.” Masumi continued.

“A hag?! Now that’s way too far! Take it back!” Tsuzuru insisted.

“Nope. You’re a hag. A shriveled raisin of a man.”

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that!!”

Tsuzuru suddenly pulled Masumi closer, his arm wrapped tight around his neck now, and he started to twist his fist on top of Masumi’s head, messing up his hair and sending him into a soft fit of...laughter? He looked down at the dark haired boy, pausing his fist momentarily, only to find him smiling brightly, his cheeks dusted with the slightest bit of pink as a result of his small, breathy fit of laughter, which he seized quickly when he caught himself.

Tsuzuru felt warm. He had never seen Masumi laugh before, let alone smile as big as he did. It felt even more touching that he was the cause of it. Masumi really was quite adorable, wasn’t he? He could keep up that brutal and mature act all he wanted, but inevitably, he was still a kid at heart.

“I think I’m gonna get you a treat. You want ice cream?” Tsuzuru decided as they continued to walk closer to the corner store.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, on me.”

“This doesn’t come with a catch, does it?”

“No, I’m being nice to you! Do you want that ice cream or not?!”

“Yes, I do. I’ll buy the most expensive one too.”

“You better not! Don’t take advantage of my kindness, I’m not the wealthiest person you know, I’m in college!!”

“Okay boomer.”

“What did you call me??”

—

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so GYAA I hope this was cute!


End file.
